Various machines and methods for automatically winding coils on electric motor armatures are well known and have been in use for many years. It is quite usual to simultaneously wind coils from two separate wires on diametrically opposite sides with respect to the axis of the armature.
To obtain higher power from an electric motor, it may be desirable at times to wind the armature coils from heavy gauge wire, for example 14 gauge copper wire. However, due to the stiffness of such heavy gauge wire, it has not been found possible to automatically wind small dimensioned armatures with such wire.